Kiss Me You Animal
by NickSwagger
Summary: emily travels bak to 1963 meets paul mccatney and fals in luv with him! R/R PLEZ!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: THANX TO MI WUNDERFAL BF, NICK 4 EDATIN DIS 4 ME. THANX ALSO TO MIYA. U ROK GURL! DA BEATLEZ ARE SO SEXI! EXSPISHALLY PAUL!

Kiss Me You Animal

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Hi im Emily Nicole Olson ( almost uhas, because I'm engaged to nick ). I have dirty blonde-brown hair that goes down to my back. I wear pink glasses and have brown eyes that are as brown as chocolate. I am 5"7 and kind of curvy but not that much. Some people say I look like Lady Gaga. Today was super special for me and I was running. Doctor Frou was taking me back 50 years to 1963. I ran so fast to his base I almost tripped over my shoes. When I got there, Doctor Frou came out of his PokeTardis. He looked at me, "Are you ready Emily?" I nodded. "Is Tigereagle fed? ( tigereagle is mi pet! ) I said, "Yes Miya is watching him until we return." "Okay then." I got in the PokeTardis and sat down. "Oh, we're going to end up somewhere random in the world. We might appear in the US or Africa, who knows." I was ok with that. "TAKE US TO 50 YEARS AGO!" yelled Doctor Frou as he pushed a lever. The PokeTardis flew into the air and into the sky.

The PokeTardis landed on the ground and Doctor Frou stepped out. "Where are we?" I asked stepping out. Doctor Frou looked around, "It looks like we're in the UK." I stepped out, "Cool!" We walked around a bit and admired the scenery. And then a punk kid came up to us. He was real big. "What do you want freak." said Doctor Frou. "I got these 4 my gf but she got sick. Take these." He handed us tickets to a concert. "Ok thanks." "Whats your name?" The big punk said, "Richerd." He walked away.

"Wut band is it?" I looked at the tickets. "Beatles." said Doctor Frou. I SQUEALED. "OH MY GODD! I LUV DA BEATLES!" Dey r one of my favorite bands along with Coldplay, Fal Out boys, Imagine Dragons and My Chemikal Romanse. "WIL I GET TO MEET DEM?" "YES, U GOT A VIP PASS!"

I GASPED.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: THANX AGEN TO MIYA AND NIK! U TWO ROK! Oh and i dont own beatles or any lericz.

Kiss Me You Animal

Chapter 2

The Concert

We got a hotel room and I got ready for the Beatles concert. I put on a long top that was colored dark blue like the ocean, with little white buttons that went down. The shirt had pictures of beautiful violet roses and daffodils on it. I wore some dark black jeans with some holes poked into them to make me look cool. Finally I was all set. The place where they were playing wasn't really far away, so we walked there. We arrived 10 minutes before it started and got very good seats. I could hear all the screams of the waiting fans. And then they came out! Everyone cheered. I looked up and saw John, George, and Ringo and smiled. They looked rely handsome.

And then I fell in love with Paul.

I looked at him and gasped. He looked so sexy, even sexier than what I saw in da pictures! I saw him look at all da fans and then… he looked at me and smiled. I wanted 2 climb on da stage and kiss him but I would get arrested. Den they started playing.

"Love, love me do

You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Oh, love me do

Someone to love  
Somebody new  
Someone to love  
Someone like you

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Oh, love me do

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
Yeah, love me do  
Whoa, love me do" ( i don't own de lericz ok? )

I watched Paul the whole time. He was sooooo sexy I almost had an organism. Den dey played P.S I Love U and I Want 2 Hold Ur Hand. Aftur dat we all got to meet the Beatles. When I went up to them they all gasped. "Oh mi god!" yelled John. "She's beautiful!" yelled George. "And she has curves in all da right placez." said Ringo. But I only payed attention to Paul. He came up to me, "Hey dere, I saw u looking at me during the concert…" I nodded, resisting the urge to scream and kiss him. "I no u must love me." And I did. I looked right at Paul. I looked into his big, sexy eyes that were hazel orbs. His lips were firm, with a small stubble above the upper lip. His short dark brown hair that made me want to run my fingers threw it. "So, maybe on our next concert, u would like 2 help out?"

I gasped. I could sing really well, and I could not believe PAUL MCCATNEY WAS WANTING ME TO PLAY IN HIS GIG. "YES! YES I WILL." Paul smiled at me, "Ok! Meet me at da hotel room."

I went to da hotel room where the Beatles were staying. Paul came in, "Where are John George and Ringo?" I asked. "Dey r recording something, I'm just gunna stay here." He sat down next 2 me. I looked at him and he looked at me. Paul's hazel eyes met my mocha orbs. He then asked, "Hey, I don't know your name. Can you tell me?" I smiled, "Emily." "I'm Paul McCartney, but you new that already." We shock hands. And then Paul asked, "Emily would you date me?" I gasped like I had just saw something unbelievable. "YES! PAUL I WANT TO BE YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

We began smooching each other on the lips. Paul held me super tight as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, tasting it. I gasped and did the same to his. As we made out some more I grabbed his shirt and pulled on it with one hand, and put the other on his cheek. We made out for 15 minuets and den Paul said, "Ok you should go now. John George and Ringo are coming back. See u at the performance tomorow." I kissed Paul's cheek, "Love u."

When I was back at my hotel, I sat on the bed and smiled. I rily wanted to thank Richerd for giving me da tickets, because now I had a new boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: STOP FLAMIGN MI STORIE. MI AND PAUL R MEANT 4 EACHUDER OK? BI DA WAI I DO NOT LIKE WUN DIRECSHUN!11!11 DEY R STUPID PREPY AND A BEATLES WANABEE.

Kiss Me You Animal

Chapter 3

It was time for the concert the next day. I put on red lip gloss that was red as blood. I then put on a beautiful dark blue dress with a black sash and red high-heel boots with some corset thing on it. I wore dark red gloves as well. While waiting for da car to arrive I read The Wind In The Willows. Then the car pulled up and Paul came to get me. "Emily its time." "Ok." I put down mi book and me and Paul went down to the car. We held hands while we walked down. The pepperoni took pictures of us but we didn't care. We got in da car and rode to the concert. John George and Ringo didn't even seem to notice that Paul had his hand on my hand. We got into the stadium and saw all da screaming fans. Some people looked at me and yelled, "She's beautiful!"

And then I got on the stage and started singing. ( i do not own dese leyricz! )

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand"

Everyone was amazed bi mi voice. After dat the Beatles sang some more songs. When it was ovur Paul looked at me as the fans began to leave. "Emily?" I looked at him, "Yes?" "I want u to cum with me." I nodded. Paul and me began to walk upstairs holding hands while we did. We came to a door. Paul opened it. It was somebody's bedroom I didn't know whose but dat didn't matter.

"Emily?" I looked at him. "Yes Paul?"

I looked at Paul. He was sooooo sexy and handsome I almost organismed. I looked into his deep hazel eyes and the love in them and then I new wit he wanted. We began making out and Paul grabbed my hand as he did. He began to take off my dress and I took off his clothes. Paul laid me on the bed and put his boy thingie in my girl part. We did it.

"Oh! Paul! PAUL! PAULLLLLLL! OMG!" I screamed. I got all warm and had an organism. Just as Paul was about to get his organism the door slammed open.

"WHAT DA FUCK ARE U DOIN ON MY BED U MOTHERFUKERS?"

IT WAS LORD HATER.

Paul yelled, ""LISTEN U HIDEOUS EGG. WE FUKED ON UR BED AND DONT GIVE A FUCK. FUK OFF U WANABE." Lorde Hatur was rely angry. He growled and slammed the door. "IM GETIN UR MANAGER PAUL" he yelled.


	4. captur 4 she luvs u

Author's Note: I SED STOP WITH DA FARMZ!1! U MUST H8 DA BEATLEZ. U FUKIN PREPZ. AND BI THE WAI I SAW FROZUN SO DERE WIL BE REFURNACES IN THIS STORI OK?

Kiss Me You Animal

Chapter 4

We put our clothes back on. "Who was dat anyways?" asked Paul. "Lord Hater." I said. "He's pretty weird luking." Paul said. "Yah, he's not even human. Hez some skeleton alien thing." "Rily?" "Ya." Paul yawned, "We should get out. Before my manager cums and finds us."

We went back to da hotel. John George and Ringo wer recording again. I got into bed and Paul got beside me. "Things r getin were around here." Paul told me. "Yeah I agree. Anyways night love." I kissed Pauls forehead and he smiled cuz he's cut like that. He kissed me back. I smiled and got in his arms and fell asleep in his arms

DAT NIGHT I HAD A DREM. A blu Lukario pokeman was lookin at me. He was holding some sword in his paw. There was a bright light and we started flooting. "EMILY U MUST GO ON A QUEST. A QUEST ACROSS THE UNIVERSE." "Huh?" I assed.

"RAINYWOLVE AND THE DEATH DEALERS R OUT TO DISTOY EVERYTHING. U AND PAUL R THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN SAVE ALL UNIVERSES."

I GASSED. RAINYWOLV IS ME EVIL SISTUR AND I CULD NOT BELIEV SHE WAS TRYIN TO DISTOY THE WURLD. "RLLY?"

"YES. GO ON A TRIP ACROSS THE UNIVERSES AND GATHER UR FORCES 2 SAVE THE WORLD. OTHUR POKEMANZ WIL CUM TO U ON UR JURNEY AND B UR GIRDIUNS. IT WIL BE VIOLET AND HARD SO TAK THIS SWORD." He gave me da sword.

"FARWELL EMILY AND GOD LUK. MAY DA FORCE BE WIF U."

I woke up. I could not believe my dream. I didnt now whether it was just a figment of mi imagination or it was real. But I had 2 tell Paul. "Paul wake up." I said. Paul got up, "Wut emily?" "Paul I had a dream. A Lucario cam to me and sed Rainywulv and da Deaf Dealers r out to distoy the world." Paul looked at me, "Rlly?" "YES. AND U AND ME R THE ONLY 1S THAT CAN SAVE DA UNIVERSE." "RELY? WE BETR GET GOIN DEN." Paul got up. "Ok but how ail we travel across the universe?"

Then suddenly the PokeTardis apered at the windw. Doctor Frou stepped out and opened the window, "leaf it 2 me" He said. Me and Paul jumped out the window unto the poketardis. "TAK US 2 DA FIRST UNIVARDSE." I yelled.

"OK" Dr Frou said and pushed a button. "HERE WE GO" he yelled as the PokeTardis glowed and then vanished.


End file.
